Suzy
Suzy is''' The''' '''Sweetie '''of the group. Biography Suzy has always been as sweet as sunshine. At first she was just plain nice, but as she got older, she began to master the art of body langauge. Whenever she see's someone sad, She says the right thing to cheer them up. Whenever someone's mad, she tries to help them. Overall, she knows what to say and when to say it. That has made her one of the most popular kids in her school. Her parents are extremely proud of her, but since she knows body langauge she knows what people really think of her and her friends. She, like every other human being, gets mad at that. Suzy, however, pushes that anger down where she can't see it. She knows that it's still there and it constantly huants her. What if she loses her cool? Suzy joined Total Drama Craziness to prove you don't need to be a jerk to win these things. Time on TDC Chapter One: Suzy quickly showed off her sweet side by making lots of friends very quickly. Suzy was put on the Rabbid Raccoons. Chapter Two: Suzy lamented with Liz about her late horse, Bart. In the challenge, Suzy did alright but was out around the middle. Her team lost but she was safe. Chapter Three: Suzy talked with Zev on how serene the camp was without Orville, suggesting, that even she didn't like him. Her mentioning of the word, serene, caused Serene to come over thinking that Suzy was talking about her. In the challenge, Suzy failed to protect the flag and as a result, her team lost but she was safe. Chapter Four: Suzy was forgiving to Serene about falling during the challenge, showing that she was forgiving. Her team lost and she voted for Serene, only becaus Serene told her team to, although Suzy regreted voting for her, even if she wanted to be out. Chapter Five: Suzy commented about how paraniod she was around Randy. She figured out that Zev triggered his emotions, even if they were negative. In the challenge, she almost won for her team, until India went bezerk and won for her team. Although her team lost, she was safe. Chapter Six: Suzy got tactical when she made an alliance with Liz, Nico, Elias, and Valeria to vote out mainly Zev and then Kaori if they succeeded. In the challenge, Suzy didn't want to eat the manure burger so she played rock-paper-sissors with India to see who would drop-out of the challenge. Her team lost but she was safe, but she was almost voted out. Chapter Seven: Suzy easily faced her fear of wasps. Her team won for the first time. Chapter Eight: Suzy talked with Elias about helping him get closer to Valeria. Kaori came out and thought that they, referring to Elias and Suzy, were dating. When Elias said that he wasn't interested in Suzy, Kaori assumed it was her and started to make out with Elias. Elias broke free and told her that it was Valeria he was interested in. In the challenge, Suzy did alright but was to slow. Way to slow. Her time was 9:19. Her team won anyway. Chapter Nine: Suzy did alright in the challenge, though she was naive about car racing. Dispite her not knowing a thing about car racing, her team won. Chapter Ten: Suzy told Nico that everyone knew that he had a crush on Liz and that Liz had a crush on Nico. In the challenge, her fall wasn't seen. She was deeply concerned with the other contestant's lives during the challenge. Her team won and Shane gave her a cell phone to let her know how Valeria was doing. Shane called and Suzy lied to Elias's face just so he wouldn't be crushed with the real news. During the soda ceremony, Shane called Suzy up and Suzy was forced to say what truely happened to Valeria. Valeria is okay, but was seriously injured. Suzy felt very bad about lying to Elias. Chapter Eleven: Suzy does some yoga. In the challenge, Suzy doesn't run. Her team wins. Chapter Twelve: Suzy is yelled at by Nico and Kaori. She is questioned by Liz why she came on the show. Suzy says that she didn't know why. In the challenge, Suzy won for her team. She also gained back Nico's and Kaori's respect. Her team won and she was qualified to get into the merge. Whn Valeria and Serene was revealed to come back, everyone got back on Suzy's side. She left the ceremony, mad. Chapter Thirteen: Suzy forgave Kaori completely. In the challenge, she was one of the first peole to find all six blocks. She also knew the India was the cause for Baldwin's elimination. She lost the challenge and she was eliminated by everyone because she was a threat and she knew to much about India (says India). Audition Tape Suzy is sitting in her room. She says to the camera, "Hi, I'm Suzy Sweetney. I would ove to be on your show to prove something. Why do all the jerks win this sort of stuff? I'm gonna prove that you can be nice and win a reality show." A dog suddenly jumps on the bed and licks Suzy in the face. She laughs and the tape ends. Trivia *Her name, Suzy, and her label are based off of the saying Sweet 'n Suzy. *Suzy lying to Elias was deemed as confusing. Here's what happened. What Suzy thought was a lie was really the truth. In other words. She was hated for telling the truth. *She was always meant to be in twelth *Her last name, Sweetney, is based off of Alison Sweeney's last name. Adding the T where it is is a reference to her lable. *Suzy is in the fanfic, By Koopa Kid. Jr, Total Drama: Heroes Vs. Villains. *Suzy is in the fanfic, by IHeartTDInTDA, Total Drama Fantasy. Gallery File:Suzysleep.png|Suzy in her PJ's File:Suzyswim.png|Suzy in her swimsuit Category:Total Drama Craziness